Electrochromic refers to a material (e.g., a compound, mixture of compounds, a solution, a composition, or a device) capable of undergoing a reversible change in electromagnetic absorption/transmittance when subjected to electrical stimulus. For example, the material may undergo an oxidative or a reductive transition upon the electrical stimulus, the reversible change may be a color change of the light transmitted from or reflected by the electrochromic material. Electrochromic materials have found a wide range of applications in various fields. Examples of such applications include a smart window and a rear view mirror for cars. A smart window is capable of automatically controlling light intensity and reducing thermal radiation. A rear view mirror is capable of automatically controlling the glitter from behind the car at night. Other exemplary applications of electrochromic material in display technology field includes a smart label and an electronic paper.